venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Breakout
Prolouge: 1 Month Later I see Rachel and try to speak but my mouth is covered by a few strands of skin, loosely holding the two sidesa of my mouth together, stopping me from speaking .then I hear Ghost's voice and Wake Up "BREAKFAST" He Shouts I Put On My Morning Gown And Walk Over To The Kitchen Of The Manor And Grab Some Muffins And Make Some Tea About Halfway Through The Cup Of Tea I Hear Ghost's Radio Spring On And He Walks Over And Picks It Up I Hear The Voice Of A P.I.E Officer And Gunfire He Pulls A Frustrated Face And Says To Me "Grab The Guns We Got A Breakout On Our Hands" "Can I Never Finish My Breakfast Without Being Interrupted By Something" I Inquire "No" He Replies Smiling. Chapter 1: Breakout Meanwhile At An Unnamed P.I.E Prison "Now Give Me The Gun!" Says Jimmy Casket Laughing The Officer Slides Over His Gun Casket Picks Up The Gun And Pulls The Trigger Aiming At The Officer "I Could Get Used to These Things" Replies Casket Laughing. Meanwhile In Ghost's Car I See The Prison And The Madness Going on There Are Prisoners Running About In The Courtyard With Guns And 2 Helicopters Circling Above The Prison Firing Their Miniguns "Jesus Christ" Says Ghost Pulling Over The Car Readying His Gun. We Get Out Of The Car And Run Into The Prison I See Casket And Say To Ghost "You Stay Down Here And Secure The Area I'm Going After Casket" I Run Up The Stairs With My Revolver In Hand Pursuing Casket Up The Stairs Until We Get To The Roof And I Call Ghost Up "You Have Nowhere To Go Surrender Or Be Shot" I Say "Nowhere Apart From Down" Replies Casket Jumping Of The Roof As Ghost Gets Up "Is He Crazy" Ghost We Look Over The Edge To See He Landed In A Dumptruck Filled With Pillows We Run Back Down The Stairs And Get In The Car And Pursue The Truck After About 5 Minutes The Truck Gets Away "Damn" I Shout "Hey Why Did We Not Use Dumptruck When We Broke Out Of Prison" Ghost Asks "Now Is Not The Time" I Answer Grumpily Still I Cant Help But Smile Chapter 2: The Search Begins: We Head To P.I.E Offices To Try And Find Any Information About Where Casket Might Have Gone We Ask Around With No Luck So We Take A Lunch Break We Go To A Local Subway When Something Strange Happens. At One Point While Eating My Meal Me And Ghost Hear Shouting Coming From The Bathroom We Run To Investiagate As We Get Their We See A Man Lying Their In A Pool Of Is Own Blood With A Blade In His Stomach I Try To Help But Ghost Says To Me "Toast Its No Use" And Pulls my Hand Away From The Man. Me And Ghost Exit The Bathroom And Decide It Would Be Best To Get Home In Case The Murderer Stuck Around I Tell Him That In His Last Moments That Man Handed Me An ID Card That Said He Was A Government Official "Damn If It Was Casket It Means He's Going After Official's Now Instead Of Random Strangers" Replied Ghost I Could Tell By His Voice And Facial Expressions He Is Angry For Not Saving That Man On Floor "Anyway Ghost A Petty Murder Is Not Worth Our Time" I Try To Make Him Less Angry But It Does Not Help "Yeah But What If It Was Casket" He Replies Like He's Making An Objection In Court "Good Point" I Reply. Chapter 3: Shot Down: Me And Ghost Try To Get Our Head Around What Has Happened But We Can't For Some Reason. "If That Murder In Bathroom Was Casket Why Would He Do It He Has No Motive that We Know Of And After Breaking Out Of Prison?" I Ask "2 Things Toast Two Things You Should Know Already 1. Casket Has No Motive He's A Psycho And 2 He Did It 'Cos Again "HE'S A BLOODY PSYCHO". Ghost Answers "Ok Jesus" I Say "Sorry" Ghost Replies "But Still Casket Must Have A Motive" I Say "You Know What If You Say He Does He Does YOU HAPPY" Ghost Says "Yes" I Say And Let Out A Smug Smile I Walk Over To The Lounge And Hear The Doorbell Ring Ghost Shouts "I'LL GET IT" As The Door Opens I Hear What Sounds Like A Gunshot And Rush Over To The Front Door And See Casket "Oh Look Who's Here Toastie" (#TOASTIES) Casket Shrieks In Laughter He Kicks Ghost In The Chest And Then I See The Gunshot A Shot To The Chest And A Blade To The Knee. I Deliver A Blow Straight To Caskets Face And He Kicks Me Down Onto The Floor And Proceeds To Punch Me "I Think my Work Is Done Here He Smiles And Gets Into His Car "Ghost Are You Okay" He Was Knocked Out I Call The Police And While Their On Their Way I Notice Casket's Revolver He Was Trying To Frame Me For Ghost's Death And I Could Not Hide It Because About 30 Seconds After I Noticed It "PUT YOUR HANDS UP" An Officer Shouts "Ok" I Reply "Sir Is This Your Revolver" Another Officer Shouts "No" I Reply "Im Sorry But We Have To Take You In For Questioning" Booms The First Officer Great Now I Have The Police And Casket To Deal With I Do What They Say And Get Into The Car. Chapter 4: Arrested: Saturday 30th January 2014 9:03 AM I Wake Up In My Cell After Yesterday's Events Shortly To Be Escorted To Interragation The Room Is Modern The Walls Are Metal Panelling And The Floor Is Tiled Marble I Sit in The Chair Which Is Made Of Wood And Put My Handcuffed Hands On The Table Which Is Also Made Out Of Wood. "Hello My Name Is Detective Hind But You Can Call Me Owen I Am Assisting The Police In Their Investigation Of The Shooting Of Johnathan Ghost If You Could Show Us Your Full Cooperation It Would Really Help" Says Owen The Man Has Slicked Blond Hair He Looks To Be In His Mid 30's And I Can Tell By The Look On His Face He Is Nervous And Became A Detective Quite Recently "Now I Understand That You Know Mr. Ghost Quite Well And Work With Him In An Organisation Named P.I.E And I Know You Have Been Angry At Him Recently But To The Point Where You Would Shoot Him And Put A Blade Into His Knee Is Debatable Now He Have Examined The Weapons And We Have Seen That There Is No Marks Of Your Fingerprints On Them Which Helps Your Case Now Tell Me Mr. Toast Were You So Angry With Ghost That You Would Have Brutally Assaulted Him?" He Says "No" I Reply Honestly "Ok I Believe You Now Were There Any Visitors To The Manor Before He Was Attacked?" The Detective Inquires "Yes" I Say And Proceed To Tell Him About Casket. "Ok" He Reply's "But You Will Be Kept Here Until Further Notice "Fine" I Reply. Then I Decide Out Of Nowhere That I'm Gonna But Out Of Here So I Jump Up Kick The Detective One Of The Officer's Shoot And I Duck And He Ends Up Shooting The Other The Other Officer I Strangle The Officer With My Cuff's And Kick The Detective Until He's Out And Climb Through The Window Of The Underground Chamber Up Onto The Parking Lot Of The Police Station And Run. Chapter 5: Saving A Ghost: (Yes I just did that and yes I just wrote in lowercase :0) Along The Way I Pick Up Some Keys For A Motorbike And Drive It To The Hospital Where Ghost Is Being Kept As I Get There And Get Off The Motorbike And Notice That The Doors Are Locked With Chains And Casket Is Walking Up The Stairs "Crap" I Say I Try To Think Of A Way To Get Through The Door And After About 13 Seconds I Realise I Can Ram The Motorbike Into The Door So I Get On Start It Up And Ram The Door And Run Up The Stairs I Manage To Find Ghost's Room But Casket Is Already In There Strangling The Nurse Crap I Think To My-Self I Run Up To Casket But He Pulls Out A Gun "One More Step And I'll Blow Your Brains Out Toastie" I Pull Out A Knife Grab The Gun And Push Him Onto The Floor I Drop The Knife And Keep The Gun Aimed At Casket "Ghost Wake Up" I Say He Wakes Up "Toast?" He Says Confused "Why Have You Got A Gun" He Asks "We Need To Go Now" I Reply "Ok" He Says As He Gets Up I Drop The Gun And We Run Out Of The Hospital With Casket In Fast Pursuit We Get On The Motorbike But Casket Has A Car For Himself. Chapter 6: A Wet Casket: Soon The Police Arrived And Were Chasing Both Of Us There Were More Police Cars Than I Could Count And A Chopper With Snipers "INCOMING" I Shout And Duck The Bullet Hits Casket's Car I Hear The Sound Of Cars Whizzing By And Realise We Were On The Motorway. I Dodge The Speeding Civillian Cars Most Of Them Were Going To Work the Others I Dont Know "SHIT" A Lorry Almost Hits Me But I Dodge Out of The Way And Let It Hit A Police Car And I Just Realised Im Driving In The Wrong Lane. I Pull On To The Right Lane Dodging Gunfire And Racing Past Terrified People In Their Cars, Casket Pulls Out A Gun And Aims For My Leg "Crap" I Say To Myself The Bullet Goes Through My Shoe And Buries Itself In My Foot I Star Pulling To The Right Sraight Into A Police Car I Make A Sharp Turn Left And Dodge Some More Gunfire. Were Approaching A Bridge And It Was The Type Of Bridge That Folds For The Boats To Go Under "Ghost Your Going To Have To Take The Wheel He Gives A Nod And I Slowly Get Up "FULL SPEED OVER THAT BRIDGE" I Shout Just Before We Get Into The Air I Leap Through The Window Into Casket's Car And Yank Him Off Of The Steering Wheel "Here We Go" I Shout As We Hit The Water. Casket Falls Against The Breaking Front Window Of The Car I Punch Him In The Face And Give Him A Chinese Burn At A Moments Notice He Pulls Out A Gun And Aims It At My Heart I Wrestle Him To The Ground And We Both Grab Hold Of The Gun And He's About To Pulls The Trigger At My Heart When I Swiftly Aim The Gun At The Front Window And Shoot A Rush Of Water Floods The Car I Swim Out Of The Window,Grab Ghost And Swim To The Surface. The Sound Of Sirens,Boats And Rushing Cars Flood My Ears I Pick Up Ghost And Walk Over To The Police "He Was One Who Attacked Ghost" I Say "Whatever" Says An Officer "We'll Let You Get Away This Time Since You Got Casket" " "Ok" I Reply. I Drive Ghost Back To The Manor And Let Ghost Rest On The Sofa And Made Myself Some TeaCategory:Fanfiction Category:Jimmy Casket FanFiction Category:Gmod Category:Johnny toast Category:Johnny ghost Category:Articles that need to be reposted on another wiki.